Team 03
Team 03 is a ninja team led by Kiba Inuzuka. It consisted of Yui Gintaki, Reji Inuzuka and Jun Hyuuga. Kazu, Reji's dog, is also 'added' to the team. History As a genin, the three are Kiba Inazuk's students. During their stay in Kiba's care, everyone learned to use the Recall Technique, which they use with their left hand. Despite the fact that they were a team and achieved great things together, the three nonstop competed. Jun and Reji competed in the free time for recognition of Yui, and on the battlefield everyone tried to be the best. Despite the official dissolution of their team, all three continued to cooperate during the Second World War Shinobi. After completing enough missions to qualify for the Chunin exams, the team took part in the exams held in Konoha. Although Yui reached the finals, he was not promoted because the place was attacked by Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki. Immediately after the exam, the three set off with Kiba and Tamaki went to Reigakure where they learned to work together. However, after some time their team was in danger. Naruto, despite his desire, did not object to this idea because of the status of all genins and the killing of five ninja from Konoha. In the end, however, the team showing their determination was identified as a special team for tasks of rank S. The status of this team made them recognized as the best team of their generation. Jutsu * Deadly Spiral: '''Positioning in formation, everyone uses Recall Technique at once. Summoning their pets (Yui-wolves, Jun-cats, Reji-dogs) they send them for scouting. When the animals run around the enemy (distracting him), all three deafen the enemies and throws them into the air. * '''Teki: '''For the first time, a large-scale version of this technique brought Yui and Jun together when Nikushimi and Byakugan merged. When the technique came into contact with the target, they were fired backwards and surrounded by a field of chakra screaming because of nightmares. When this technique is used, black marks appear in the sky. * '''Kuran setsuzoku: This ninjutsu collaboration uses the wild rotation of the thrown Kazu (Reji dog) and Jun jutsu water, creating a large amount of water vapor. Once induced, a strong wind swirls inside a highly concentrated fog, turning it into a solid barrier. The fog created by the rapid rotation of the water also causes the field of vision of the enemy to be removed. Of course, the fog can be used as a smokescreen when escaping, but the confusion it creates can also be used, for example, for an unexpected attack. Kazu in the middle of the vortex takes on its larger version barking loudly (for which only Team 03 members are prepared), and its voice waves cause the water to fire several projectiles. Missions Security researcher * Rank: C-rank * Status: Success The team was to guard the investigator against theft. During this mission they came across a group of academy kids who were robbing others at the request of a trained ninja. Later it turned out that the celen ninja was a researcher who came from a noble family. Yui killed the ninja without waiting for the rest of the team and was scolded by the rest of Team 03, but praised by the researcher for his amazing skills. Guarding the child * Rank: D-rank * Status: Success This mission was relatively easy, during which Yui was fooling around all the time and playing cards with Kiba (who initially wanted to scold her). Reji, being an egoist, ordered to take care of Jun's child, who was the only one who could look after the children (she often looked after her cousin Boruto). ; Protect a pet ;* Rank: Unknown ;* Status: Success The team were tasked with being bodyguards for a pet, which they succeed in doing. Damage to Konoha traitors * Rank: S-rank * Status: Success The team's task was to kill the konoh traitors who still believed in Danzo. The team did this, but they were charged with no kill needed, which they did not understand as the only Yui who grew up killing traitors. The mission introduces * Rank: Unknown * Status: Success The team had to show their worth without killing. After one day they gave up on their own, but did not want to admit defeat, saying that they have not yet given up on the challenge. Finally they completed the mission, which Naruto explained to them. The Hokage said that from the very beginning they have stammered this mission by helping other teams and residents. Trivia * The team started functioning on the first day of being assigned to the team. As 'missions', they were supposed to clean Kiba's house on a date with Tamaki. * All team members are from noble clans. * The only member of the band that doesn't have Kekkei Genkai is Reji. * Everyone has their own weapon thanks to which they are recognized (Yui-katana, Jun-Fuma Shuriken, Reji-Kusari). * They are the only team that has not changed composition.